The present invention is generally directed to an emergency communication system and method. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an emergency contact service that is capable of delivering emergency messages to various types of devices using various media formats.
In emergency situations, such as natural disasters, terrorist attacks, etc., it may be necessary to contact a large number of people simultaneously. For example, in such an emergency situation, it may be important to issue warnings or instructions and to determine the health and safety level of people affected by the emergency situation. Modern technology provides various user devices, such as telephones, computers, television, PDA, etc., through which it is possible to disseminate information and/or receive feedback in an emergency situation. However, since different people may be using different devices, it is difficult to effectively reach all of the people affected by an emergency situation by transmitting emergency messages to a single type of device using a single media format. Accordingly, a service which can simultaneously reach a large number of people using various types of devices is desirable.